This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 2003-75634, filed on Oct. 28, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing contents using an open application program interface (API) and a method thereof, and more particularly to a system for providing contents that discloses the network resources to each user by dividing the communication functions into components for the network resources that are provided through the open API, and combining them with the mega-contents that the users have created.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional contents portal services usually include basic services to users immediately after they first log onto the web. The main services that are provided include, for example, a web site directory service. A web site directory service searches different sites or provides services such as news, weather, information, electronic mail, stock trading, map information, personal home page management, and public opinion, and so on. A conventional contents portal service advertises mainly on-line the contents, which the websites have, and a user can use the contents by web surfing on-line.
In such a conventional contents portal service, a user can only register contents that the user created through the portal site and cannot add communication functions or form a mega portal, which combines the already existing contents of various kinds of the portal site. Therefore, contents that are related to a user's individual tastes and interests, cannot be generated and there are limitations in advertising and providing information for using the contents.
In the conventional contents portal service, instead of using the net resources, only the provided contents can be surfed which does not facilitate a new business model that will generate profit to network entrepreneurs.